User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Lord Grave
Name: Lord Grave Powers: Heartlessness Brainlessness Soullessness The Ezma A Walking Shell Supernatural Condition Backstory: Billions ''of years ago there lived a civilization ,The Valgem, that prospered with advanced technology but operated under and equal mideval lifestyle. They were a mostly normal race known for their massive amounts of ore and materials that generated energy that could power a thousand starships. But eventually despite their massive energy reserves they went through an energy crisis that only got worse by the month. They were persistant and strong throughout but eventually all wills break and they were driven to desparation. Then as if it was divine intervention their ships spotted a massive pink/purple crystal-like substance that practically exploded with energy. The Valgem sent their best warrior, Prince Gar, to secure the material. The Prince succeded and went back to his home planet a proud man. After a hasty scan of the material the Valgem scientists confirmed it could be used as an energy source and pretty soon the Valgem had the new material running through every pipe and wire on their planet. It was only until 4 years later they began to see the materials true origin when the pipes containing the liquid form of the material overflowed and contaminated half the planet. when a hazmat team was sent in to sanitize the area they saw what the material was capable of. They encountered infected victims with pink-purple appendages bursting out of them as well as irradiated pink veins all over them. For seven long years the Valgem were at war with the infected, zombie-like half of the population as this new material turned out to be sentient and called itself "The Ezma". The end of the war was less of a war on the Ezma's side and more of a slaughter on the Valgem's side with the infected growing in number until the most powerful part of the Ezma finally took control of the Prince and turned him into a powerful puppet to annihalate and take over all of the Valgem. The part of the Ezma possesing the Prince called its puppet by a new name ,Lord Grave, and spread itself across all of space infecting millions of species and civilizations at an alarming rate. Until time happend and almost all of Lord Grave's drones lifspans ended causing them to die. Lord Grave was ready to give up in defeat until it saw the being that all of space was making a big deal about "The Zaegerian Savior" and found out about the fact that the Preserver Matrix holds genetic code. If it could get it in its possession he would be able to mold the perfect soldiers from the Matrix's storage and ever since he has hunted Kormus to take control of him and in turn control the Preserver Matrix '''Custom Power Explanation (sort of):' '''The Ezma: '''The Ezma (as said previously) is a godlike parasite that is a living power that can absorb the powers/abilities/talents of its enemies despite its base power being Energy Manipulation, which only the part of the Ezma controling Lord Grave possesses. The drones of the Ezma inherit a higher speed, strength, and agility then the species they are controling. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet